love, the strongest power of all
by vampireprincess101
Summary: can draco save the person he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this story has nothing to do wit any of the books. It is not in time with any of them. Draco would be about half way through his forth year though.

Disclaimer: Jo owns all of Harry Potter not me (I wish I did) she created this great world.

It was early morning and everyone else was asleep. Only one person was not. He was sitting in his room, crying, for he had just discovered that the person he unconditionally loved may not live to see the sun rise.

He had received the letter just minutes ago, it had reduced him to tiers, and that was a hard thing to do. But he was a Malfoy, he should be stronger than this, but he also wanted to tell someone.

Maybe he could go to Severus; after all he was the head of Slytherin. But no, he would say just accept it, and he did not know of how much he loved Luceus. He would not understand.

The only person who would take him seriously would be Albus Dumbledor, the head master. Yes that's what he would do, he would tell Albus.

He got up and tiptoed out of the common room trying not to wake any of the paintings, he walked slowly to Albus' office.

Saying the password he stepped onto the rising steps knocked on the door.

"Enter" came a low but powerful voice.

The office was beautiful, with its many paintings of past head masters snoring in their picture's, the sorting hat perched on a shelve with Gordric Gryfindor's sword along side it. All the astrology dials and Fawx the phoenix sitting on his stall the place looked homely and safe.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"By all means, please" he said gesturing to a chair.

Draco sat down and took a deep breath.

"Sir I got a letter from my uncle saying that my farther is very ill and….and he may die" Draco said another tier running down his pale cheek.

"What should I do? I don't want him to die, but I don't know how I can help. Please tell me what to do" he begged. His face full of sadness.

"I am very sorry to hear this Draco, but before I give you advice can you tell me how you feel about your farther? To me there seems to be a deeper connection than just a farther and sons love between you two."

With a sad smile on his face Draco told Albus of how he and Luceus had come to realise that their love went deeper than a farther and son relationship. In the weakened condition he was he had pored his heart and souls feelings to Dumbledor.

"I love him so much, more than anyone knows, and now I may loose the one reason I live for. I couldn't live with out him."

"Well if you love him that much the only thing that can save him is your love. If your love is pure than a singe kiss can save him" Dumbledor said putting a comforting hand on Draco's.

"Thank you sir, may I go to him now/"

"Mmm, I will take you. You are in no condition to travel alone."

They walked out of the castle and pass the gates. With a small pop they had both apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

They apparated right into Malfoy Manor.

They soon saw a very traumatised man who was Draco's uncle, running down the stairs towards them.

"Draco, oh Draco thank goodness you're here. He's ever so ill. He says he wants to hold you one more time before he….dies." he said pulling Draco up the stairs.

Before they entered his fathers room Draco took a deep breath to compose himself, though it didn't do much good. You still see the tiers glistening on hi cheeks.

As they went in he saw Luceus lying in bed. It tore at his heart to see the one he loved so much helpless and having to stay in bed. This was not right, only last week Luceus had been jumping for joy because he had won the Quidditch mach.

"Farther, how could this all happen so fast? You shouldn't be in bed!" he said running to Luceus' side.

"Shhh, quiet now my love. We must accept what has happened" he said and stroked Draco's tiers away.

"But you cant die, you cant." Draco sobbed trembling.

"Draco my love, there is no cure for this illness. I want you to know that I will always watch over you." He said hugging Draco tight to him.

"But there is a way. Dumbledor told me that if are love is pure than a single kiss can save. And I believe with all my heart that it be true. We were meant to be" Draco cried.

He then bent over the person who had nurtured him all his life. The one who had always been there for him, unlike his so called mother.

He bent don and kissed Luceus, his heart and soul crying for him to live.

When he stood back Luceus was glowing like the sun was shinning through him. Luceus' head arched back as he rise above the bed taking a huge breath. He then floated back down and the light faded.

"Draco, you saved me" he said his eyes full of love as he pulled him in for a soul searing kiss.

"You see, love can conquer every power you could possibly imagine." Albus said smiling as both Draco and Luceus lay in bed holding each other like the other were a life line.


End file.
